lab_ratsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sink or Swim
"Sink or Swim" is the 1st- 2nd episode in Season 3 of Lab Rats. It first aired on February 17, 2014. This episode is the 47th-48th episode overall. Plot The Lab Rats are on the run as stowaways on a cargo freight headed to the unknown. Once captured by the ship’s crew, they are forced to choose between helping a submarine in danger, which would reveal their whereabouts and put them at risk of being caught, or staying quiet. Meanwhile, Leo and Davenport found a way out of the elevator,http://tvseriesfinale.com/tv-show/kickin-it-lab-rats-new-seasons-start-february-17th-31266/ And tried to get them back home. Story On the run and stowing away on a cargo ship, the Lab Rats are forced to choose between keeping quiet or help a submarine in danger, and risk being caught. At the start of the episode, they lay low, hiding along the barrels and boxes of the ship and not drawing any attention to themselves. Adam, Bree and Chase are saddened by the truth of hiding for the rest of their life and no longer being able to use their bionics. Meanwhile, Donald and Leo are able to get out of the elevator, and are forced to leave their home. Principal Perry comes to the mansion, trying to get the 'hush money' out of Donald. Donald tells her that they are broke and now homeless too. Leo says that if she helps them by getting them a place to stay, then she can get her 'hush money' faster. Principal Perry agrees, and Tasha suggests staying at the school instead of at her house. Principal Perry leads them to the school, and Tasha asks Donald, "This was better then my mother's?" Donald replies with simply with a "Yes". After being found out by the captain, Adam, trys to cover up that they had been caught by claiming to be 'cruisers' from Tampa, Florida. His efforts lead to no results, but the Lab Rats do find out that a submarine is in danger. They are the only chance to save the submarine and so soon unanimous decision to use their bionics for good. The mission then begins. Bree subdues the crew by tying them up quickly with her super speed, and locking them in a room. Then Chase activates his GPS and sends Adam the coordinates of the submarine. The activation of the GPS also gives Donald and Leo their whereabouts. During the mission, Adam discovers another new hidden ability: Breathing Under Water. The mission is a success. Donald and Leo are at the school, and have found out Adam, Bree and Chase's last known coordinates, and use Donald's high-speed helicopter to find the three ships that left the dock in the morning. As they are in the helicopter, they notice that Chase's GPS is activated, and Donald takes this as a sign of danger. They head towards a nearby ship. But, Douglas (disguised as Donald) gets to Adam, Bree, and Chase, from a helicopter off the ship before Leo and Donald reach them. Douglas brings them to his secret lair, and reveals to them his true identity. Although they try to finish him, Victor Krane comes out of the shadows and electrocutes them, causing them to pass out. When they wake up again, they are introduced to the billionaire, "all around bad-guy" Victor Krane, who tells them that they are no longer the only humans with bionics. Also, they soon learn that the lab exploded. While at Douglas' lair, they are stuck in titanium energy rings. The Lab Rats are unsure of the well-being of their family, that is until Chase gets a software update from Donald, reassuring him that they are okay and that they should come home. To escape the titanium energy rings Chase uses two bionic abilities at the same time to tamper with the rings. He passes out, but the three escape. Victor Krane is enraged when he finds the three gone. But, Douglas uses the newly re-installed Triton App! The Lab Rats arrive home and are once again reunited with their family. But just as things are returning to normal, Chase's Triton App is activated. Adam and Bree's are activated as well, and the three go after Donald, Leo and Tasha. As Leo is on the verge of being crushed by a box, controlled by Chase, Donald intersects and trys to talk Chase out of it. Leo calms down Chase by reminding him of their brotherly bonding causing him to override the Triton App. After he gains consciousness, Chase calms down Adam and Bree by using two abilities at the same time. While Chase used his force field to protect himself from Adam's lasers he uses the Override App to take control of Adam and Bree's bionics, causing the Trident App to be be overridden. Douglas' plan failed and that caused him to go against a friend named Victor Krane and his plan is to destroy Adam, Bree and Chase. In the end, the Lab Rats see their lab destroyed by the detonator in person. Cast Main Cast *Billy Unger as Chase Davenport *Spencer Boldman as Adam Davenport *Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport *Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Dooley *Hal Sparks as Donald Davenport Recurring Cast *Jeremy Kent Jackson as Douglas Davenport *Angel Parker as Tasha Davenport *Maile Flanagan as Principal Perry *Graham Shiels as Victor Krane Guest Cast *Casey Sanders as Ship Captain Mentioned Cast *Will Forte as Eddy * Telma Hopkins as Rose Dooley * Eddie Perino as Trent ChaseAdamBree.jpeg|Captured|linktext=Adam, Bree and Chase are captured by Douglas. ChaseEvilEyes.jpeg|Triton App|link=Chase Davenport|linktext=Chase, being the first bionic superhuman to be under control of his triton app by Douglas. AdamvsChase.jpeg|Bionic Siblings|link=Chadam|linktext=Adam, having his triton app turned on, is trying to destroy Chase. This partially shows Chadam. Elevator.jpeg|The Family|linktext=The Dooley-Davenport family before they look at the Lab. Memorable Quotes Chase: Adam, you can't use two abilties at the same time. Bree: Why not? Chase: Because... I don't know.}} Tasha: Yes! Yes, he will be missed. Donald: He was my best friend. Tasha: I thought I was your best friend. Donald: No, it was him.}} Trivia *This episode is the premiere of the return of two of Chase's abilities, the Magnetism App and the Override App, from Chore Wars and Death Spiral Smackdown, respectively. *It is revealed Adam's middle name is Charles. *Chase passes out three times in this episode. *This is the first episode to have the Triton App activated. *Adam, Bree and Chase have all fainted a least once in this episode. *The episode was cut into two parts on March 25. *There is an emergency switch in the elevator. *This is the first episode in which Adam uses his ability to breathe underwater. *It is shown Chase is able to use two simultaneous abilities at once. It is unknown if Adam or Bree can do the same. *In this episode it is shown to be possible to break free of the triton app (as Chase had done so). Goofs *When Leo is inspecting the destroyed Lab, he holds his hands to his waist, but when the camera switches angles, they are at his sides. *When Victor Krane electrocuted Adam, Bree, and Chase, Bree is facing a different direction in the same scene. *When Douglas shows Adam, Bree, and Chase the footage of him destroying The Lab, Leo and Donald should have been seen running to the elevator, but they were not shown. Gallery Transcript Clips Userbox Code:SinkorSwim References Category:2014 Category:Aired episodes Category:Douglas Related Pages Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with Bad Guys Category:Episodes with guest stars Category:February Episodes Category:Mission Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Season Premiere Category:Specials Category:Season 3 Specials Category:Victor Krane Episodes Category:Victor Krane Related Pages Category:Pages with quotes Category:Season 3 Hourlong Episodes Category:Episodes when Douglas is Evil Category:Episodes when Douglas is Good Category:Episodes with Bionic Supervillains Category:Adam Related Pages Category:Bree Related Pages Category:Chase Related Pages Category:Donald Related Pages Category:Leo Related Pages Category:Episodes when Leo is Nearly Killed Category:Major Events Category:Episodes when People are Controlled by Triton App Category:Episodes with Evil Teenagers Category:Episodes when Bionic People Glitch Category:Perry Related Pages Category:Tasha Related Pages Category:Episodes written by Chris Peterson and Bryan Moore Category:Episodes written by Hayes Jackson Category:Episodes directed by Victor Gonzalez Category:Double Length Episodes Category:Episodes with Goofs Category:Episodes with Fight Scenes Category:Episodes with Guest Cast Category:Hourlong Episodes Category:Perry episodes Category:1-Hour Specials Category:Doneo Episodes Category:Brase Episodes Category:Bradam Episodes Category:Chadam Episodes